Resolution
by Lamoure
Summary: It had been 1 year and 2 months since the resolution of "their thing", and nothing have been the same ever since. First fantic...please be gentle. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SHOW.**

**It had been 1 year and 2 months since the resolution of "their thing", and nothing have been the same every since. Yes, they may still be partners but it's so different now and everyone can see it. It's very different now.**

* * *

The bullpen is eerily quiet this morning, Kensi noticed as she entered. She placed her coffee cup on her desk then swung her bag over her shoulder also to placed it on the desk, and she quickly turned her head to look over the desk on the opposite side, where its sit empty. With a bit of struggle, she walked around her desk and sat down on her chair while let out a sigh, a disappointment sigh. Kensi removed her laptop from her bag and placed it on top of pile of papers that lay on her desk. She then reached slight and grabs a folder that lay on top of a tall pile of folders, opened it, read it then and begins typing on her computer and occasionally taking sips of her coffee.

As time goes by, the bullpen become louder as more people begin to show up for work. She looks up once she heard Sam and Callen usual bickering as they approach their desk.

"Good morning, Kensi" Sam greeted.

"Morning guys" Kensi reciprocated.

"Deeks is late again" Callen stated as he sat down on his chair.

Kensi just shrugged her shoulders. Not much later, Deeks arrived with his usual cheerfulness due to some wicked waves he was able to catch this morning.

"You're late" Callen said teasingly.

"But G. I got to ride a few wicked waves…so worth it"

"Yeah worth it…not after Hetty find out" Sam retorted.

Deeks gave Sam his famous grin and sat down to his desk. Without much conversion, the four of them begins their work. Then a loud whistle can heard from the balcony. Without looking up, Kensi let out a quiet growl while standing up and head straight to OPS. The other three men follow right behind her.

Once in OPS, Eric and Nell gave them the details on the latest case, which involved several high rank naval officers had been tortured and murdered, they all have clearance to highly sensitive intelligence information. Deeks and Kensi are tasked with speaking with the coroner, while Sam and Callen will be talking to the families and the victim's office.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter is very short but I want to post it so I can get some reviews and suggestions before I continue. I know which direction I would like to take this story but I am open to ideas. Thank you everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SHOW.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! THIS STORY IS MY OWN REFERENCE AND HAPPEN AROUND SEASON 7 (FUTURE), AND I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER IS VAGUE ABOUT THE STATUS OF KENSI/DEEKS RELATIONSHIP, BUT IT WILL SOON COME TO LIGHT IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**HINT: I'M A HUGH DENSI FAN**

* * *

1 YEAR 2 MONTHS AGO…

It had been a few weeks after the safely return of Sam and Callen and the end of the submarine's case. Hetty had been resuming her position as operation manager. The CIA could not possibly get rid of her that easy, to blame her with the white ghost case is to dig a rather deep grave for them. After all, they did plot the assassination of an American that supports them in the effort of fighting terrorists in the Middle East. Hetty will make sure that information be made public if anything happens to her.

Sam was once again put in a dangerous position, his emotional status had been shaken a bit more, and with the help of Nate, he slowly recover, but had been staying close to home and spend more time with his family. As for Callen, that man is just layers of mystery, but Nate did concludes that he's is emotionally stable.

Things between Kensi and Deeks seems to be normal, there are occasions of flirtation and lots of banter, but of course there is something different, even the team can see it. They are trained agents, of course they can see it.

Deeks was sitting at his desk, aimlessly staring into space. There were just so much that had happened in the last year, it seems like it will be forever for him to process and make sense of everything. The most important item is "their thing". After Paul Angelo, he was confused, not sure what to with it. He feels sorry because he did promised her that he'll be patient with her as they finally took that step of moving forward with their thing, but know giving her knife back, it seems like he just took a step backward. He knows that he can't keep her knife especially when he himself is not sure that he deserves it…at least not yet. The only comfort is that he did manage to let her know that he still wants to work on it, it's a metaphor but he desperately hoping that she understands. Then come Talia, things just couldn't get any better. There was absolutely nothing between them, but why did she had to tease him like that…gosh. At the end, Talia did back off and cleared the air between her and Kensi. They even went out for drinks afterward. He just needs sometime to work it out, it's time for her to be patient, but there is no indication on her part that she's not. He takes comfort in that.

"Mr. Deeks" Hetty said firmly, standing in front of his desk.

"Sheesh…Hetty, when? What?...huh?" Deeks mumbling as he gathered his composer.

"This is not the place for you to be daydreaming…especially about a certain partner of your"

"What? I wasn't…why would you assume so?" Deeks stuttered as he tries to stand up.

"Where is Ms. Blye?"

"She went out to grabs us some lunch"

"And Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen?"

"I think they are in the gym…do you want me to find them?"

"No…get back to work Mr. Deeks" Hetty stated as she handed Deeks an envelope.

Deeks reached his right hand to take the envelope, with the confuse look on his face. "Umm…for me? What is it?"

"You'll find out when you open it Mr. Deeks" Hetty answered with a smirk on her face and then turned around to walk back to her desk.

"Umm…ok"

Deeks stumbled a bit when try to open the envelope, pulling out a white paper. A message with Hetty's hand written lay across the paper, "sunshine and gunpowder, two of my favorite things". His mind races back to the time when he mumbled that exact phrases a couple of years ago, and this is the second time Hetty had given him this same exact phrases. "What the hell does she meant by giving me this?" he thought, why can this ninja woman ever say anything straight out...does this mean she approve of "our thing"? Deeks stood up quickly, walking right over Hetty's desk with the paper in hand. As he approached her desk, she signals him to sit down.

He holds out the paper in front of her and asked "what do you meant by this"

"You know exactly what I mean, Mr. Deeks" Hetty answered calmly.

"No, I really don't Hetty…well I know exactly what the phrase meant, but I don't know what your intention is by giving me this" Deeks answered as he waved the paper slightly.

"Mr. Deeks, after working with you for 4 years, giving my name as your next of kin, and you coming to Romania with the team to find me, I thinks it's time for me to return my gratitude"

"Thanks me? Nah…just doing my job, and I should thanks you for being my next of kin"

"Marty…rules and regulations are made by people, therefore, they can be altered, amends or even broken, so take that paper as my gratitude to you." Hetty said firmly with a slight smile across her face. "Now, please get back to work before I changed my mind"

Deeks nodded and stood up to walk back to his desk. Once he reached his desk, there is a huge grin on his face, a bit of clarity and relieve have been achieved.

* * *

**OK THIS CHAPTER IS STILL SHORT BUT IT'S BETTER. I THINK THERE IS STILL 1-2 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE I REVEAL THEIR RELATIONSHIP...SO STICK AROUND AND FIND OUT. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SHOW!**

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3…ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Still 1 year and 2 months ago…**

Kensi volunteered to go and buy lunch for the team. It's an opportunity for her to get a way a bit and process everything. She deliberately chose the restaurant that is the farthest from work, and during the drive, she can think and maybe she'll know what do to when she returned. It's been so crazy the past year that everything seems to spiral out of hands. Now Sam and Callen are safe, she is seriously thinking about asking Hetty for some time off, just to get away and clear her head.

With Afghanistan behind her, and she have learned about the truth behind Jack's disappearance, she is finally make her peace. She's happy that he had worked through his PSTD and found peace, but a bit disappointed that she's not a part of it, not even a bit. How could she not? Shit, they were engaged and she tried so hard to help him. However, she's now understands that he needs to let her and she needs to let him go in order to be happy. She is happy, well sort of, because she has found someone else, but once again things had to be so complicated. She thought that things were finally inline when she agreed to talk about their thing, but of course life have to throw her a curve ball and a twister had to suck her into the whirlpool of complications. Damn it, he promised that he'll patient but why did he had to give back her knife? Ok, yes she did say that "sometimes a knife is just a knife" but he should know better than that, it's her father, she won't just give it to anyone. Now, he doesn't know what to do with their thing? Can they just be a boy and girl riding in their truck going for ice scream? As simple as that, because the possibilities are endless. She understands that he had some hesitation but still willing to work on it, but why can he just come out and ask her to be patient and give him time to work it out? His lack of communication skill is still driving her crazy.

Kensi pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, turned off the engine, but she did not exit the car. She leaned back into her seat, closed her eyes and took a deep breath; the drive did absolutely nothing to help, only bringing up more unanswered questions. A few minutes later, she finally opened the car's door to get out and entered the restaurant to pick up the foods. Once again, she deliberately took a long way back to the bullpen, for safety reason and of course more time to think. She had reached the mission's parking lot, parked her car. Before entering the bullpen, she fixed her ponytail and shakes her head in attempt to clear of any wearisome emotions on her face. The drive did help a bit, because at that moment she knows is that she definitely wants their thing to work out, to be patient with Deeks, and willing to show him her third heart if needed.

Kensi entered the bullpen with foods in her hands and found Deeks standing at desk grinning like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" Kensi asked as she approached Deeks.

Deeks look up in Kensi direction, the smile is still on his face but not as big "Oh…nothing"

"Really? Nothing? Standing here with the biggest grin on your face is nothing?" Kensi responded with a slight of annoyance in her voice.

"No really…it's nothing, I'm just happy to see you" Deeks answered, now face to face with Kensi.

"You're weird, and fine whatever, you don't have to tell me" she handed Deeks the foods "Here, I'm going to find the guys and get Nell and Eric"

The rest of the team returned to bullpen and ate their foods, while enjoying each other company. The bullpen is filled with the smell of delicious foods that caused everyone to stop and look at their direction when they walk past.

"I'm so stuff" Eric said as he leaned back on the couch, putting down the empty foods carton on the table.

"Well, you didn't have to eat the whole thing" Nell responding, sitting across of Eric.

"How could he not? It's Yummy Yummy Heart Attack." Deeks grumbled while still chewing his foods.

"Oh stop talking and finish your foods" Sam howled at Deeks.

"Ms. Blye, when you're done with your lunch, I would like to talk to you" Hetty said softly, standing right behind Kensi.

Kensi jumped slightly off her seat, the action caused her to spit some of her foods out "Gosh Hetty…what for?"

"Oh just a simple much needed conversation"

"Oh ok, I'll be done in a few minutes"

Hetty nodded and returned to her office. The rest of the team were confuse and a bit concerned, nothing were ever simple when it's come to Hetty.

"Uh…why, why does she want to talk to you?" Nell asked with concern shown across her face.

"I really don't know" Kensi is as confusion as the rest of them, well maybe for Deeks because he have not said anything, as if he might know what this talk between Hetty and Kensi entails.

"Kensi, did something happen?" Callen finally spoke up.

"No, nothing happened…at least that I know of"

"Deeks and why are you so calm about this?" Sam asked looking at Deeks, a bit confused at the man's reaction.

"What? I'm not…it's no use to be worry about it, we'll find out once Kensi talk to Hetty" he nervously answered, looking down at his foods.

Deeks finally look at Kensi and give her a nervous grin. She knows that he must know something but damn it, why is hiding it? She looks at him for a few seconds, then stands up and straightens her shirt and jean. "Here goes nothing" Kensi grumbled as she turned and walked toward Hetty's office.

Hetty signals Kensi to sit down once she was at her desk. She gives Kensi a warm smile and offered her a cup of tea.

"No thank you, I'm a bit full" Kensi rejected.

"How are you Ms. Blye?"

"I'm good…"

"Do you remember the case that we had to keep you in dark about Mr. Deeks' undercover assignment to find the mole within the LAPD?" Hetty asked in a very calming tone.

"Yes I do" how could she forget, that was the first time after her father's death that she felt so angry and helpless, and that was the first time Deeks had admitted that they have a thing.

"Do you also remember at the end I told you that I owe you a debt, and you said you will cash it in someday?"

"Umm…yes" Kensi answered, a bit confused.

"Well Ms. Blye, I think it's time for you to cash it in"

"Umm…what? You want me to cash in the debt that you owe me? But how, why?" Now, Kensi is just confused beyond. What is it this about?

"Ms. Blye, I have not told you how sorry I was for sending you to Afghanistan. At that moment, I thought you could help Jack because of your history together. I took a risk, and did not take in all that could go wrong into consideration, putting your live in danger. However, I would do the same again but may be with better circumstances. From that mission, I do hope that you have gained peace and clarity about Jack's disappearance, and able to move on to better things, or better someone. Please accept my apology"

"I was angry, I thought I did something wrong that caused you to send me off without much notice. When I found out Jack was the white ghost, I could not believe that the man I once loved could be a traitor, so I was determined to find the truth. I was reckless, throwing all of my training away because I was so emotionally wrecked. What I did, almost cause Sam, Callen and Deeks not to mention Granger and others to get killed. So it's partly my fault." Kensi said softly, try hard holding back her tears.

"Did you find what's you're looking for?

"Yes, I found out why Jack left and where he had been all these years. I have forgave him, and happy that he found peace because I've certainly found my."

"Good…that's why it's certainly time for you to cash in your debt. I've told you before, sometimes you'll find him and sometimes he finds you. I believe that you have found each other, your partner and you."

Kensi nodded, absolutely understands what she meant. "But what about…?"

"I've told your partner earlier today, rules and regulations are made by people, therefore, they can be altered, amends or even broken. So leave the worry to me my dear. Take it as my payment to you" Hetty cut Kensi before she can complete her thought.

"Thank you, Hetty"

"Now please get back to work, still plenty to do"

Kensi stood up, she suddenly feel like she had lost 10 pounds, much lighter, not just in body but also with her heart. Knowing that Hetty approved of their things, and given them a chance had made her much more optimistic that it will work out between them.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Sam concern asked when he saw Kensi had returned to her desk.

"Yes, everything is great" Kensi answered with a biggest smile on her face, the same smile as Deeks' earlier.

Callen and Sam understand and did not ask any further questions. They returned to their work, the rest of the day went by without any major incident or cases.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow" Kensi yelled slightly as Callen and Sam stood up to leave for the day.

"Bye Kensi, Bye Deeks" Sam and Callen said simultaneously.

Deeks nodded that the guys, and stood up then walked over to Kensi's desk. Once he's there, he put his hands on her desk and leaned closer to Kensi's face, who's still sitting and looking up at him. With only a small distant between them, "about our thing, I know what to do with it now".


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW.**

**MY FOREMOST APOLOGY FOR BAD WRITING (GRAMMAR WISE) BECAUSE ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE.**

* * *

**STILL 1 YEAR AND 2 MONTHS AGO…**

He stood outside of her door, his heart beat a bit fast; his hands were clammy and a bit shaky as he knocked on Kensi's door. She opened the door right away, as of she has been standing right behind it waiting for him to knock.

"Hey, come in" Kensi said softly.

Deeks nodded and followed her inside. "Do you want a beer?" she asked him now both are standing in the middle of her living room.

"May be later, I don't want alcohol to effect any decision we make tonight." The serious tone in voice was evident.

Kensi nodded as her heart skip a beat as he begins to talk again.

"Kensi, I'm sorry for pushing you away the past few weeks." He told her regrettably.

"You don't have to apologize" Kensi responded with understanding as she looks straight into his eyes, his blue eyes that seem to always hypnotize her.

"But I do… I've figured out how to cross my frozen lake. It is not to run, but to walk slowly, taking in everything and be patient and I will eventually reach you, then take you into my arms."

Kensi could not help but smile when she heard him say that.

"I let Paul Angelo get into my head and mess up everything that I've wanted. I was being stupid. I started to question myself, questioning my love for you, questioning who I would be by loving you…Kensi, I've seen the person I almost become in Afghanistan, the person that thought he had lost you, and he's someone that I've promised myself to never become." His voice became crackled but his eyes were always on Kensi.

Kensi stepped closer to Deeks and place booth hands on his chest, "But you didn't become him, you stopped…you stopped, and that is what matter the most." Her hands had found their way up to Deeks' face and cupped it gently. "and the fact that you recognized that you could become him, it also proving that you're will never become him."

Pulling him closer, she rested her forehead against his. She can feel his breath against her " I'm sorry that it takes me this long to admit it, but you're also the most important person to me in this world …We will do everything in our power to keep each other safe…We are strong as a team, but I do believe that we are also strong as individual, and we will know right from wrong because we know the other person would not want one of us to loose our ways." Her voice was soft but full of comfort and confident.

Deeks now has his arms wrapped around Kensi waist, pulled her in closer to him for a tight embrace. Her hands are still on his chest, and he rested his chin on the top of head as it is now also rested on his chest. They stood there in silent, and take in this peaceful moment The moment that both of them are able to communicate without any metaphors.

"I know that I can't stop loving you even if I forced myself to. I will do everything for you whether I'm with you or not. So why I'm torturing us by pulling away?...Kensi, I want to be by your side as partner, work and in life." Still holding her tight in his arms.

"Because you're an idiot that's why…and because I'm an idiot for let you do so" she mumbled softly against his chest.

Deeks let out a soft chuckle as his left hands stroke Kensi's hairs

"I want to be with you too, as partner in work and in life…but you have to be patient with me as I have many baggage of my own. I promise I will be patient with you and I will try my best and hardest to open up, to talk to you…just don't let me shut you out."

"Fern…I promise I will make you talk to me even if I have to talk myself to death"

Kensi chuckled softly as they released themselves from the tight embrace, and slapped at his chest slightly.

"We need to work on your abusive nature now that you're my girlfriend." Deeks joked as his hands cupped Kensi's face and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss, it was gentle, soft but full of passion.

"Who said I'm your girlfriend? I already have a boyfriend." Kensi said jokingly with a smirk on her face?

"Oh really… do I know him? What's his name?" Deeks had stepped back a bit with his hands in his pockets his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah you do…his name is Max"

"Well played" stepped back closer to her "Come on Fern…I'm ready for that beer, and maybe some pizza." walking toward the kitchen.

"So we are doing this? Our thing?" Kensi asked while walking toward the couch.

"Looks like it Kensilina" Deeks handed her a beer while sitting down next to her.

"Then are you going call Ray? To tell him that our thing is working out" putting her legs on his lap and leaning back on the couch.

Deeks nodded, placing the beer on the coffee table and pick up Kensi's legs slightly so he can stretch out his own legs on the coffee table.

* * *

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WILL CAPTURE THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN KENSI AND DEEKS ABOUT THEIR THING (AT LEAST MY TAKE ON IT), AND MAY BE THEY WILL REACH A RESOLUTION EVEN THOUGH IT'S SHORT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SHOW OR CHARACTERS.**

**SOMEONE POINTED OUT TO ME THAT KENSI HAD ALREADY CASHED IN HER DEBT WITH HETTY IN SEASON 3 DURING HER FATHER'S CASE. I KNOW THAT, BUT IT'S A FANFICTION, SO NOT EVERYTHING WILL MATCH UP WITH THE SHOW BUT I DO APPRECIATES ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS I HAVE LEFT WITH THIS STORY BUT DEFINITELY NOT MANY, SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO ENJOY AND REVIEWS!**

* * *

_**PRESENT TIME…**_

The drive to the coroner's office was quiet. Kensi had been avoiding eye contact with Deeks all morning and Deeks know that something is bothering Kensi but he didn't want to bring it up in front of the others.

"Kens…what's wrong?" Deeks finally spoke up.

"Nothing" her hands tightly grasped on the steering wheel and without looking at Deeks.

"Nothing my ass, you haven't looked at me all morning. Spit it out, what's the matter?" with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Kensi admitted in defeat, he always can tell when there is something's wrong with her "I was disappointed that you went surfing without me this morning."

"What? But you were sleeping and I wouldn't dare to wake you up…knowing the consequences, and when I got back you was already left for work." Deeks sound apologetic.

"I know…I'm sorry, I'm being unreasonable. It's just that today, I thought we could do it together" Kensi finally turned and look briefly at Deeks.

"Kensilina…we will have our whole life to surf together after tomorrow." Leaning over, grabbing Kensi's left hand and squeezed it lightly and give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I know…I just thought that today it would be the last day before we take that big leap, we could just continue with our normal routine, because I just don't want anything to goes wrong." Kensi answered.

"Fern…nothing is ever normal with us, and I thought you could use some rest since you've been busy planning everything the past two months. Nothing will go wrong and it will be perfect" said Deeks with his famous grin.

Kensi chuckled softly "True…nothing is very normal with us, and I'm good with that. I'm just nervous, and now we have a case. I hope it will not interfere with tomorrow" her hand is now holding on to Deeks' and both hands are resting on his lap.

"Kens…I think Nell is more motivated then us to make sure that this case will wrapped by the end of the day. She's like a "maid of honorilla", and Callen will make sure that he gets to walk you down the isle, not to mention Hetty, Sam, your mother and Eric"

Kensi let out a laugh with a snort "Oh my god...maid of honorilla? Only you could come up with something like that…I definitely have to tell Nell…you're in trouble"

"You wouldn't…you wouldn't do that to your dashing groom, would you?" Deeks responded jokingly but there is hint of fear in his voice.

"Dashing? Hahahaha…you're full of yourself."

"Admit it…you fell for my dashing look"

"Definitely not for your modesty and personality"

"Touché…Fern…Touché"

They reached the coroner's office, and walked close together, shoulder to shoulder, but they have never hold hands or display of much public affection when they are working because they wants to be professional and keep it separate from their personal lives, although it's very hard sometimes.

"Hi…I'm agent Kensi Blye, NCIS and this is my partner LAPD detective Marty Deeks. We're here to see Dr. Mac Taylor." Kensi introduced them to the receptionist.

The receptionist greeted them and told them to take the elevator down to level B-1. They nodded, and started walking toward the elevator. They've been here many times, more than their likings, but this is the first time they will be meeting with the new medical examiner. The previous one had retired. All they know about this new guy is he just moved here from New York with his wife, and he used to be in charge of the medical office in New York. The elevator ding and the door opened. As they exited, and turned right down the hall way toward the morgue, it's as eerie as the last time they were here.

"Dr. Taylor?" Kensi asked softly as she swing opened the door and saw a man standing next to an autopsy table.

"Yes…that's me" he answered without turning around.

"Detective Marty Deeks and agent Kensi Blye, we're with NCIS."

"Right…You're here about the navy officers." Still focused on his work, which is weighting the organs of a corpse. "Give me about five minutes to finish what I'm doing."

"Ok" both Deeks and Kensi answered at the same time. They turned and smile at each other realizing that they just did one of those things that Callen and Sam always do.

After about five minutes, Dr. Taylor finished with whatever he is doing. He removed is mask and gloves and washed his hands. He walked toward Deeks and Kensi still standing near the entrance, and extended his right hand out for a formal introduction. They all shook hands.

"Please follow me" Dr. Taylor asked while turning and walked toward the freezer. He reached the first one, pulled open. In side it was a frozen corpse. "This is Navy Lieutenant Mark Sheppard. The cause of death is single bullet to the right temple. Along with multiple injuries, both defensive and evidence of tortured"

"Is there any other connections between him and the other two besides they all are navy officers with sensitive Intel?" Kensi asked, clearly disturbed by the sight of the corpse.

"They all suffered from the single shot to the right temple after being tortured for extensive amount of time. They also seem to be malnourished and severely dehydrated. It's probable that they had been held captive for an extensive amount of time"

Kensi turned and look at Deeks, they are both familiar with the situation, and though it had been a while, the term "tortured" still send chill down their spines whenever they heard it.

"I also found that each one of them had a microchip implanted on the back of their neck. I have them for you guys to take and analyze." He turned walked toward the corner of the room where a row of lockers, pulled out a key from his lab coat and opened a locker. He grabbed the evidence bag and returned to where Deeks and Kensi were standing. He then handed them the bag. "I will send over my final report on the autopsies, should be this afternoon."

Deeks took the bag from Dr. Taylor and signed the chain of custody form before returning the form to Dr. Taylor. They both said their goodbyes and exchange their business cards before heading back to OPS.

"So…what do you think?" Kensi asked.

"Not sure…but tortured and microchip? Someone definitely after sensitive intel…"

"I'm sure Eric can find out about those microchips, find out what they are for and maybe traced the movements of each of them before they were killed."

"I hope Eric and Nell had find out if there are any Intel have been compromised" Deeks stated warily.

"They will…and we will get whoever is or are responsible, and tomorrow our wedding will go on without a hitch." Kensi said with a hopeful tone as she exited the car. By now, Deeks had already made his way over her side, grabbed her waist and pulled her in for deep and passionate kiss.

They tried hard not to be touchy, but how can they not? It's the day before their wedding…and the gloomy thought of this case might have them postpone their special day is both on their mind, but they are determined to not let that happen. They both worked too hard to get here and nothing can stand in their way…not now, not ever.

"It will be magical…and you're being the most beautiful bride on this planet" Deeks said softly while resting his forehead against Kensi's.

"And you're be the most dashing groom"

"Ahah…I know it, you think I'm dashing."

Kensi chuckled, and softly slapped Deeks' chest. "Shut up…let get inside before Hetty come out and pulled us in by our ears."

They released each other from the embrace and walked back into the bullpen, shoulder to shoulder, and smiling.

* * *

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOY THIS STORY SO FAR, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME POINTS AND IDEAS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SHOW.**

**SORRY EVERYONE FOR THE LATE UPDATE…BUT THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

As Deeks has stated Nell was definitely more determine to wrapped up this case by the end of the day then any of them. She wasn't going to let some terrorists ruining one of the most important day of her two family members. So she been pulling all of her strings along with Hetty's to find out all the necessarily information for the agents. She was as Deeks has put it "Superhero mode" with the analyzing every traffic cams, very federal databases, every minute details that might seem irrelevant to others. She did have the help of her trusted partner, Eric's help though. He was able to analyze the microchips that were retrieve from the dead navy officers. They were able to retrace all the stepped, obtained all the locations that the officers were at, and that help tremendously. In addition, they were able to find out that some extremely confidential information was compromised. One particular navy officer was in charged of the coordination of the deliveries of supplies, foods, water, to weapons to all of the bases for the troops in Afghanistan. All information was keep confidential due to fear that the Taliban would attack them while on route. They were successfully notified the navy of the compromised and new tactic and route were revised for the upcoming deliveries. Crisis averted. The case wrapped with the usual gun fights exchange between the agents and the bad guys.

Both Deeks and Kensi breathe a sign of relieved as they returned to OPS for debrief and to return their weapons to the armory.

"I told you so" Deeks said with pride as he returned his rifle to its stand.

"And what would that be?" Kensi deliberately acted like she had no idea what he's referring to.

"Oh come on Fern, don't act like you don't know…could you just admit that I'm right, for once?" Deeks gave Kensi an intense look.

Of course, Deeks is right, but she will not admit it, but his mesmerizing blue eyes just make her melt without any flight "Ok, once…but don't be cocky."

They both returned to the bullpen and found that Sam and Callen had already been sitting at their desk and started on the paper works. At that time, they heard Nell running down the steps, and it seem like she made it down with just two separate large steps.

"What are you guys doing?" Nell asked in disbelief.

"Umm…our paperwork for the case" Callen answered without looking up.

"No, no, no…that can wait until Monday, Hetty's order. You guys have to go home and change…Now" she stated loudly.

"Ok…but why? The wedding is not until tomorrow" Sam asked in confusion meanwhile Deeks and Kensi just standing next to each as confused as Sam.

"Yes, the wedding is tomorrow…but the dinner's rehearsal is tonight. Sheesh…why am I the only one that remember this?" She turned and looks at both Deeks and Kensi.

At that moment, everything seems to hit all of them at once. They have been so consuming with the case, solving it for national security reason and of course so it won't actually interfere with the wedding itself. None of them had even thought once about the dinner's rehearsal. Kensi and Deeks turned at look at each other with the realization that they did forget about their own dinner's rehearsal, the one event that stand between their wedding day.

"What are you guys still doing here?...Leave…go...Am I talking to walls?" Nell growled loudly.

Sam and Callen stood straight up from their desk, grabs their bag and high tail out of the bullpen with impressive speech. Deeks and Kensi right behind them.

"And I expects to see all of you at the restaurants in two hours" Nell yelled after them, and it's an order not a statement.

"Again, I told you so, Maid of Honorilla" Deeks whispered to Kensi asked they hurriedly out the door.

They first went to the beach to do the rehearsal. Hetty will officiate the ceremony. Sam is the best man, it's a fitting choice since both men had grown the mutual respect for each other. Callen will be walking Kensi down the isle and Eric is a groomsman. Michelle is the other bridesmaid beside Nell, and her and Sam's daughter acted as the flower girl. It's all in the family. After the rehearsal, they all went to the restaurant for the dinner. Their joyous occasion will be small, simple but elegance and beautiful.

* * *

Kensi stood in front of the mirror, both of her hands stroke softly down her wedding's dress trying to straight out any visible wrinkles. It was a simple strapless with a sweetheart neckline, flowy, A-line grown. She chooses it specifically because of where their wedding would be, on the beach and of course because the unexplained feeling she had when she tried it on. The feeling that let her know, it's her dress. Her hair was down, and wavy. It was the same way as when they first met, in the MMA gym many years ago. A single diamond and sapphire hair pin was on her head, her mom had given it to her. It was her something old, and something blue. Her something borrowed was from Hetty, it's a beautiful broach sit perfectly on the neckline of the dress, adding an elegant element to it.

She took in a deep breathe, and then as if that act had brought up the realization that there is still something that she and Deeks have not communicate about, something at could put a damper in their joyous occasion. She holds her breath for a few seconds, eyes wide open, and panic slowly creeps on to her face.

Booth of them has been so consumed of working on their thing, and making it work. They has though about of so many consequences and so many good things that can come out of their thing, but for some unbeknownst reasons, this particular subject had never seems to enter their thought. They have been so involved with not letting anything bad happened, to even think about this one particular subject. This particular subject had been brought up a few times before they were together as a couple, most of it was the results of Deeks being Deeks, and making jokes. However, there are two separate occasions that they both have a somewhat serious discussion about it, but it had never been brought up since they've been together. "Why the hell did we ever talk about this?" Kensi asking herself. He face is now full of fear and panic, and desperately looking for her phone.

"We need to talk…NOW" sending Deeks a text.

Within a few minutes, there was a concerning knock on her door. "Kensi…is everything ok?" Deeks asked nervously.

"You have to stay outside, the groom cannot see the bride before the ceremony…but we need to talk"

"Ok…what is this about? You're making me worry here…you're not having cold feet are you? Oh god…you are, you're having cold feet."

"No, I'm not having cold feet" Kensi chucked softly as how nervous and sad Deeks sound at the moment.

"Then what is it? We are about 10 minutes away from walking down the isle, and you send me a text, telling me that we need to talk. Fern…it's concerning."

"Deeks…how do you feels about us having kids" Kensi asked softly.

There was silent, complete silent. It's only a few seconds but to both, it seems like decade.

"And I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking. I know it's not an right time to bring this up, but we need to talk about this. I don't know why we have never talked about this since we're together. I know you love kids, but I couldn't help to think about the last case that involved a kidnap of a child, and how you're second guess about having kids in the future because of our jobs. I knowing that I have many uncertainties of bringing more human beings into this dark world. I just don't know…but now when we are about to get marry, the thought of have children suddenly become so real. I just...need to know where you stand on this? Where do I stand on this?" tears started to swell up in the corner of her eyes.

Deeks had his forehead leaned against the door with this eyes closed. He is deep in thought, how does he feel? He had no freaking idea, and he had no idea of why they have never talked about this before taking this last step together…what the hell? With both of them having crappy childhoods, the nature of their jobs, the cruel realities of this world, do they really wants to bring more human beings into it? But again, it would be their kids, their mutant ninja assassins, fighting for the side of justice. Their kids would be awesome and gorgeous. Their kids are the connection and the rewards of their love for each other. They would be the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. As he standing in there in silent, contemplating that goods and bad, but still had no idea what he wants, and what she wants?

"Kens…I have no freaking idea. I have always been good with kids, and I have never questioned it. As long as I have done this job, the more I become protective of children. I want to them to have a safe and bright future. However, our jobs had made it more difficult to lead a normal life, with all the lies that we have to tell and all the dangers, I'm not sure if I want to put our kids through any of it. The one thing I know deep in my heart is that I love you, and being married to you will make me the happiest man alive, so if we happen to create mutant ninja assassins along the way, it would not be so bad…actually it only would make our lives better. There is no doubt in my mind that you're going to be a great mom. We will both be great parents" Deeks felt confident with his last statement.

For a moment, there was complete silence. It's the silence of relief, because they both finally had that hidden weights lifted. Kensi is now standing with her forehead leaning against the door, in almost the exact spot as Deeks. They both can hear each breathe deeply even though a thick wooden oak door temporarily separates them.

"You're right…if we happen to create mutant ninja assassins along the way, it only will make it better...and yes we will be great parents" Kensi said softly as the doubts begin to float away.

"Why is there no one ever around when you're admitted that I'm right?…I'm recorded it the next time" Deeks said with a sweetest smile on his face.

"Shut up...there won't be a next time. Now go, I have to reapply some make-up." Kensi telling Deeks as she grabs a tissue and wiped away a stray tear on her face.

"I love you…and we will figure it out, we always do" he whispered softly into the door, but there is not doubt that Kensi would hear him.

"I love you too…and we will figure it out, we always do"

THE END…

* * *

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY…MY ORIGINAL INTENSION HAD THIS STORY BE A BIT LONGER, BUT WITH WORK AND LIFE, AND CAN'T HARDLY FIND INSPIRATION TO KEEP UP WITH IT, SO THEREFORE, IT MUST END WITH THIS CHAPTER. THANKS EVERYONE…MAY BE THERE WILL BE SOME ONE SHOT STORIES ABOUT DENSI IN THE FUTURE.**


End file.
